Her Story as Gaara's First Friend One Shots
by SnowNeko
Summary: Taizen gets turned into a cat by a jutsu that she was testing for Kimi. Kimi and Ryu can't figure out how to turn Taizen back. So Taizen, in cat form, waits it out wthe Kazekage. Well Kankuro's in for heck with Taizen around in cat form. OneShots


**Summary:** Taizen gets turned into a cat by a jutsu that she was testing for Kimi. Kimi and Ryu can't figure out how to turn Taizen back. So, Zuki sends Taizen, in cat form, to Suna to get information on Suna to make sure that Gaara will make a good Kazekage. Well Kankuro's in for heck with Taizen around in cat form and after a comment he made about Cats.

**Warning:** Weirdness and Craziness do ensure. Plus Taizen's thoughts will be pretty bad.

**Pairings: **same as the main story although it's mainly just Gaara and Taizen here. Although there will be a little bit of Ryu and Kimi plus maybe some Mei and Sasuke.

**_Disclaimer:_** yo if I owned Naruto then Mei & Taizen would be real characters and be dating their guys (Sasuke for Mei and Gaara for Taizen). So, don't be getting onto me about not doing a disclaimer. But since Common Sense ain't so common I guess I have to say I don't own Naruto I just own Kimi, Ryu, Taizen, & Zuki plus Taizen's family. SpiritaulDemonofLove owns Mei. So back off lawyers or yall will be meeting my fist and me pissed off and swearing at ya!

**SnowNeko:** ok this is just a one shot that goes along with my other Naruto Story: _Her Story as Gaara's First Friend._ So anyway, hope ya enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I know I should be working on the story but I suddenly thought of this when I read a summary for a story that has Naru turn into a girl and has to get kissed to turn back to male. Only in here Taizen gets turned into a cat by a jutsu that she was testing for Kimi and they can't figure out how to turn her back so Kimi sends Taizen, as a cat, to Gaara. So if ya like this type of stuff then feel free to read and if ya don't then don't read.

**Story One: The Adventers of Taizen, the Death Kitty!**

* * *

Taizen sighs as she looks at her friend and asks "why am I testing it?"

Kimi just sighs and says "because Taizen its to see if kekkei genkai with animals works on humans in the form of animals. Trust me the jutsu is perfectly safe! I even have the jutsu to undo it too!" she glares at her friend and says "if you don't I'll tell Ryu about your dream about Gaara! You know the one where you two where in the hotsprings doi-"

Taizen slaps her hand over her friends mouth and says "alright I'll do it just don't tell Ryu about that dream!"

Kimi grins and nods her head and says after her friend took her hand off of her mouth "alright fine now just do the jutsu."

Taizen nods and closes her eyes and does the handsigns and in a poof of smoke, she was a silver cat with dark purple eyes. She glares at her friend and asks "well can you understand me?"

Ryu looks confused as he walks up and asks "why does that cat look like Taizen and where is she? I thought we had training today."

Kimi says "Well first off that cat is Taizen. We are testing my kekkei genkai to see if I can talk to humans that take form of a human." She grins and says "and I can!" she kneels down next to Taizen and does the handsigns to undo the jutsu and blinks as just a small poof of smoke happen and nothing happen to Taizen.

Taizen growls, although it came out as a hiss, and asks "what are you doing! Undo this jutsu now!"

Ryu's eyes widen and says "no way! You mean that jutsu that you wanted me to test for you to make sure that it works and that the dispel works too?"

Kimi rubs the back of her neck and says "um yeah." Looks at Taizen and says "sorry I guess the dispel doesn't work. I'll work on getting it working untill then you have to stay with Ryu or me."

-------------------------------------------

Taizen growls and jumps at her friend with the full intent to claw her friend to death when she was caught by Zuki, her team's sensei.

Zuki chuckles and says "let me guess: Taizen tried Kimi's new jutsu and is now stuck like this for a while right?"

Taizen glares at her sensei and now tries to attack him instead of her friend all the while hissing and growling at him.

Kimi says "right. so what do we do now?"

Zuki says "Easy. She can do this mission fast and better than if all of us go." He grins and says "alright listen up Taizen. You are to go to Suna and get information on Gaara and Suna to make sure he isn't planing anything to break the agreement his father had with us." He chuckles at his student's glare and says "I'm off to get the pack and shrink her Suna headband to look like a collar for her." He looks at his other two students and says "you two train." He then leaves holding Taizen more rightly than having her hang in the hair but the scuff of her neck.

Kimi sighs and says "Alright lets train. So I can get to work on dispelling the jutsu on Taizen."

Ryu says "right forget training you should work on dispelling the jutsu on Taizen." He walks up to her wrapping his arms around her waist and leans down to whisper in her ear "later that is." before he nips her earlobe and moves down her neck nipping/licking/sucking.

Kimi says "But we should be helping Taizen." She gasps and closes her eyes relaxing being used to Ryu's attacks on her body and hormones. She whimpers and wraps her arms around his body pressing herself against him and whispers "lets go someplace where people won't see us."

Ryu nods and picks Kimi up and disappears appearing in his apartment and puts her down on his couch straddling her while still keeping up his attack on her neck.

-------------------------------------------

Taizen glares at the group of kids that had surrounded her when she was in the middle of the village she had to go threw. She hisses at them and then jumps up onto the head of one boy and jumps off digging her claws into his head as she jumped off. She smirks back at them before running off leaving a bunch of confused kids and one crying for his mommy. She looks at the desert and sighs thinking '_just why the fuck do I have to do this? The sand will slow me down so much and nothing can be worst than this. I already have to walk in the sand and in this fucken heat! It can't get worst!_' she then walks off easily slipping past the ninja guards that where patrolling the boarders of Suna. She then starts running slowly as she heads towards where she was gonna live sometime within the next year. Halfway into the desert she stops to rest in the shade of a dead tree. She lays down planing on sleeping. She was tried and it was too hot to travel right then. She would wait untill night before going on.

-------------------------------------------

A few hours later Taizen woke up to hear two familiar voices and opens her eyes looking around before spotting them walking towards where she was. She stands up, runs up to Temari, and rubs against her legs purring slightly.

Temari looks down at what almost tripped her and bends down looking at the cat before asking "Kankuro cats aren't normally silver are they? Not even special ones that help out ninja's?"

Kankuro looks at the cat and says "no but leave the cat. We don't have time to worry about it now. What we need to worry about is what Gaara is gonna do to us when we tell him that his girlfriend wasn't in Mist village and we can't find her!" he aims to kick the cat saying "worthless idiotic beast."

Taizen jumps out of the way hissing at him before jumping at him digging her claws into Kankuro's chest while hissing and growling at him with a dangerous glare. She also bits him if he tried to push her off. All the while she was thinking '_I'm gonna fucken kill him when I get back to human form for that comment!_'

Kankuro gulps and says "Temari get it off of me! its glare is almost as bad as Gaara's when he is pissed!"

Temari sighs and gets the cat off of her idiot brother and says "well maybe you shouldn't have called it names!" she looks at the cat and drops the cat with a gasp before saying "holy shit! The eyes look exactly like Taizen's!"

-------------------------------------------

Taizen rolls her eyes thinking '_no shit dumbass! I wonder why!_' she walks over to her back and picks up her ''collar'' and walks back over to the two and sits on the sand looking up at Temari.

Temari bends down and looks at the collar before saying "Well its someone's pet in Suna since only pet owners in Suna have these collars. Might as well take it back." she reaches out to grab the cat only to have it run back over to the base of the dead tree. She sighs and gets up walking over to the cat and was surprised to see a small pack on the ground. She says "Alright fine I guess we can take this stuff you. you must be a ninja or soon to be ninja's cat." she picks up the pack and the cat walking back over to her brother and says "come on lets go."

Kankuro says "sheesh that cat is crazy!"

Taizen suddenly grins evilly at Kankuro while thinking '_better yet I'll torture him and get Temari or Gaara to yell at him! Yes that's it! I'll make his life hell while I'm here like this and then when I become human I'll kill him! that will work!_' gets an evil glint in her eye as she watches Kankuro.

Kankuro says "um Temari I think that cat is plotting my death! It looks evil!"

Taizen quickly goes back to innocent and meows and purrs as she rubs her face against Temari's breast happily.

Temari sighs and says "Kankuro just leave the cat alone. We will only keep it untill we find its owner I swear!"

Taizen rolls her eyes and gives Kankuro the evil eye while thinking '_hmm your not gonna find my owner while I'm in this form. Wait Gaara doesn't own me. Damnit why did I have to fall for the amazing hot good evil psycho red head! AH perverted thoughts now out! I need to stop hanging out with Ryu!_' she snuggles up to Temari and closes her eyes going to sleep in Temari's arms thinking '_hmm might as well sleep while I get the free ride to Suna._'

-------------------------------------------

Taizen wakes up to yelling and a hard floor. She opens her eyes looking around before recognizing that she was outside the Kage's office. She yawns and stretches before walking into the Kage's office and jumps up on Gaara's desk looking over some papers knowing that Gaara was too busy yelling at his siblings.

Temari's eyes widen along with Kankuro's at the sight of the cat they bought being on their younger brother's desk reading papers…. Wait both siblings did a retake of the cat before both shouting "THAT CAT CAN READ?!"

Gaara spins around seeing the cat, has his sand, squeezes it before hearing the painful loud meow of the cat, and saw its eyes before dropping it stilling looking into its eyes.

Taizen lays on the desk gasping for air and looking into Gaara's eyes before glaring at him and hissing angrily at him all the while thinking '_that bastard! I'm gonna hurt him so bad when I become human! I swear no sex for him and me teasing him all the time._' She jumps down and walks up to Gaara still glaring at him before hissing and growling at him saying angrily "you bastard! How could you do that to your own girl? You're a fucken idiot for not being able to sense who I am!" although it only it sounded like angry meows to the others.

Kankuro's eyes widen and asks "is that cat scolding Gaara?"

Temari says "I think so. But damn I don't think that's a normal cat."

Gaara snaps sarcastically "you think so" he picks the cat up again, brings it closer to his face, takes it from the sand, and looks it over spotting the headband that had a small diamond in the Suna symbol. He chuckles and says "its Taizen's cat most likely. I sent her the collar a couple of months ago."

Taizen blinks at his chuckle watching his entire body and asks "what? I never got no collar!" although it only came out as a confused meow.

-------------------------------------------

Temari says "ok I'm completely freaked out now by that cat! it seems like it knows what we are saying."

Taizen rolls her eyes and nuzzles Gaara confirming that she wasn't normal considering that she was nuzzle a spot to make him relax.

Kankuro says "Great so now what? Do we keep that evil cat untill Taizen shows up?"

Taizen nods her head moving out of Gaara's hands to sit on his shoulder purring softly in his ear.

Gaara says "you heard the cat." he glares at them and asks "Did you ask her parents and family?"

Temari says "they just said she was away on a b level mission with some chuunin. Her team was left behind because they weren't strong enough to do so."

Gaara glares and snaps "What?! They sent her on a B level mission with only Chuunin!" he starts pacing the room muttering ways to kill them.

Taizen just raises a kitty eyebrow, mews softly, and starts purring while nibbling on Gaara's ear. **(1)**

Gaara stop his ranting and closes his eyes before saying "go." He sits down ignoring the cat on his shoulder that didn't move.

Temari says "um… should we take the cat home?"

Gaara looks at her and says "check to see if it's female or male and then name it." he picks up the cat and sets it on his desk.

Taizen pulls out a piece of paper and knocks the lid off of the ink and dips her tail into the ink and writes on the blank piece of paper "_I'm female and my name is Tai. I'm also not leaving just take my pack to my new home and put it in Gaara's room._" She then moves away from the paper and sits down looking at her tail.

Gaara chuckles and says "alright then Tai it seems like you know what you're doing. Go with Temari to get your tail cleaned and see the route home." he looks at her and says "That's an order."

Taizen pouts but jumps down walking up to Temari following her out of the room.

-------------------------------------------

Taizen glares at Kankuro as she walked past him in the hallway and into Gaara's room jumping up onto his bed and curling up to sleep knowing that Gaara was looking outside. She closed her eyes and started to purr when she felt someone petting her.

Gaara walked back inside and lays down on his bed and starts petting his girlfriend's cat. he looks at the cat before saying "I know you can understand me so maybe you can help me. I want to marry Taizen but not when our pact says." He looks up at his ceiling and sighs before saying "I don't get it. She's the only one that would be able to deal with me no matter what. When we talked at the Chuunin exams on the fullmoon, I didn't feel like killing her like I would normally. I was confused about it. Nobody seemed to care but this girl that I hardly knew. She cared more about me than I did at the time." He closes his eyes and says "why did I have to fall for her? I don't get it."

Taizen opens her eyes looking at her man before moving onto his chest looking down at him, mews softly, nuzzles his cheek, and sits on his chest watching his face.

Gaara opens his eyes and says "I can't believe a cat can understand me so good." he looks at her and asks "just what has Taizen told you about me."

Taizen meows and gave him a look that said everything. She was thinking '_man if only I wasn't a cat would I kiss him. he is so sexy when he is confused._' She lays back down on the bed and closes her eyes purring softly.

Gaara nods and says "yes I think sleep would be good too." he closes his eyes going to sleep.

-------------------------------------------

Sometime past midnight Taizen woke up, human, she blinks and looks down at her body noticing that she was naked. She sighs softly and looks at Gaara, who was still next to her, and smiles softly at him. She blinks when she notices his face screw up and he mumbles something. She leans over and presses a kiss to his lips before nuzzling his neck calming him down and getting her body pulled next to him in a tight grip. She smiles and closes her eyes resting her head on his chest going back to sleep.

-------------------------------------------

In the morning Taizen woke up to being a cat again and sighs as she jumps off the bed heading out to wake Kankuro up. she grins evilly as she moves into Kankuro's room and picks up a kunai that was laying on the floor in her mouth walking over to his bed jumping up onto the bed and moving to sit on his stomach with the kunai in her mouth and raises her paws up to form handsigns.

Kankuro woke up and blinks a couple of times seeing Taizen's cat sitting on his stomach with a kunai in its mouth and making handsigns. He yells out waking up his siblings and having them run into the room.

Taizen drops the kunai out of her mouth and jumps off of him looking up at him confusedly with an innocent look in her eyes.

Temari yawns and asks "what is wrong Kankuro?"

Kankuro says "that cat tried to kill me! With the kunai and a jutsu!" his eyes where wide.

Temari sighs and says "Tai can't do handsigns nor hold a kunai. Besides, she is a cat! You where probly just imaging it."

Taizen just looks cutely up at Temari and walks over Gaara and rubs against his legs before doing the same to Temari playing the cute little innocent kitty act perfect. She was even purring.

Kankuro says "I don't trust it. I mean it likes Gaara!"

Taizen sends a quick glare to Kankuro before jumping into Gaara's arms and purrs louder.

Temari sighs and says "Tai is Taizen's cat. Ofcorse its gonna like Gaara when Taizen does herself."

Kankuro says "yeah all the more for it to be evil! I mean Taizen is evil enough!" he shudders remembering what Taizen had done to him when he had accidentally walked in on one of Taizen's and Gaara's heavier make outs. He didn't know who to be more afraid of the look that Taizen was giving him or Gaara's look that day.

Gaara rolls his eyes and says "Taizen isn't evil."

Kankuro says "yeah right your on the loving end of her not the evil end!" he shudders and says "but just keep that cat away from me."

Temari sighs and says "Gaara you should keep Tai with you for the time being. Since she seems to like you the best."

Taizen rolls her eyes thinking '_no shit dipshit! What ever gave it away?_' she moves up to Gaara's shoulder and sits there.

-------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Taizen was sleeping on Gaara's lap as he worked on paper work since he was Kazekage. She wakes up looking up at him watching his face from her spot before sitting up and looking at what had him worried. She looks at the paper and sighs before looking at Gaara and nods her head.

Gaara looks at Tai and asks "Well? What do you think I should do about his matter? My girlfriend has gone missing and tomorrow is the end of the contract with the Mizukage. I wonder if she knows this."

Taizen just nods her head and points to the spot for him to sign before looking up at him. '_sheesh do I have to put his name for him! sheesh I don't know whats gonna happen yet to me and I'm signing my life away to him. not such a bad thought. I wonder how Kimi is coming along with the dispel._'

-------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Mist Village, about a week later, Kimi and Ryu where walking with Mei and Sasuke talking quietly. Mei suddenly asks "where is Taizen-chan? I haven't seen her at all during our trip here."

Kimi says "she is away on a mission."

Ryu says "Kimi-chan got Zen-san to use a jutsu that she made up and now Zen-san is a cat currently at Suna on a mission for us."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow and asks "why is she at Suna when she should be here with Kimi trying to get the jutsu off?"

Kimi says "Well I can't figure out why its not working. Ryu can do it just fine and everything works for him. With Zen-chan it won't change her back for whatever reason."

Mei sighs and says "Taizen-chan isn't from this village nor is she by any means normal with her skill in the ninja arts."

Kimi looks at Mei before saying, "you are such a genius! Come with me!" she grabs Mei's hand and pulls her away saying over her shoulder "Sasuke I'm stealing your girlfriend for the next few days!" she then runs off with Mei beside her.

Mei asks "what do you mean?"

Kimi says "your gonna help me change Taizen back. I never thought to have changed the seals and change the village seal to Suna's seal."

Sasuke chuckles and says "I want her at nights!"

Ryu shouts "yeah and I want you at nights!" he chuckles and asks "how is everyone?"

-------------------------------------------

Sasuke says "pretty much the same. Kiba has a girlfriend, Hinata and Naruto, Sakura and Ino, Shikamaru and Temari, Neji and Tenten, and Kurenai and Asuma are all dating. Kakashi got a girl friend named Kurai, she is cool, but she is also strong. Jiriya also is dating Taizen's old nanny, Nina, its completely wired because Jiriya keeps on getting hit by Nina for being himself. The weirdest couple though is Rock Lee and Mighty Gai."

Ryu nods and says "sounds like everyone is coupling up. I see you and Mei are pretty close." He grins and asks "when did this happen?"

Sasuke grumbles but says "a couple of months ago. I caught her out in the huge storm that hit Konoha and let her stay in my house untill it blew over. Turns out that we started to like each other and well now we are dating." He looks at Ryu and asks "when did you and Kimi happen?"

Ryu says "when my father tried to set me up with the village slut but Kimi beat her up and said she would bare my children and be my wife. My parents are happy because they wanted Kimi to be my wife." He shurgs and says "I'm just a tad worried about Taizen and Gaara since she disappeared for about a year along with Gaara and when she came back she was acting different."

Sasuke asks "how so?"

Ryu says "I don't know. She was like depressed or something but I don't know for sure it took a month to get her to even say hi to us. Then it was another month before she was slowly becoming normal." He sighs and says "I don't know what happen then but it really got her down."

Sasuke nods and asks "is she happy now?"

Ryu says "right now no. But yes normally she is happy although she does have this attitude that she didn't have before. She starts getting really bitchy when she gets tired or is stressed too much." They keep on talking about random stuff from there on out.

-------------------------------------------

Later that night, after Kimi and Mei had retired to their man's arms; Mei was looking out the window from Sasuke's arms. She smiles and asks "Sasuke do you ever wonder what it would be like to be so inlove like Taizen is with Gaara?"

Sasuke looks at her face and nuzzles her neck nipping and sucking at one spot before saying "nope." He saw her sadness and says "I don't have to wonder because I am inlove with you."

Mei blushes and asks "Are you saying that you love me?"

Sasuke says "yes Mei I'm saying I love you." he nuzzles her neck before pinning her to the bed kissing her while his hands go over her body.

Mei blushes and moans softly as his hands moved over her breast. She wraps her arms around his neck kissing him back.

-------------------------------------------

Now back in Suna, Taizen was sitting up watching Gaara sleep. She was again human but she couldn't figure out how so. She just figured she would be back to cat by morning. She was hugging her legs watching the guy that had stolen her heart from her careful guard. She sighs and rests her chin on her knees and looks outside.

Gaara opened his eyes at the sound of a sigh and was surprised to find his girl looking outside and sitting on his bed nude. He smirks as he looks her over before carefully sits up making sure not to move too much and moves so that he is sitting next to her looking at her.

Taizen felt the bed move and felt something touching her side. She turns her head to meet Gaara and his lips.

Gaara smirks into the kiss and moves one of his hands down her other side making her move flat on the bed with him above her. He smirks down at her and asks "shouldn't you be on a mission?"

Taizen just pulls him back to kiss him and whispers "talk later you and me now." She then kisses him letting her arms wrap around his neck going threw his hair.

-------------------------------------------

In the morning, Taizen heard the door open and a surprised gasp. She just snuggles into Gaara but blinks and sits up pulling the sheet with her as she looks around noticing she is human. She looks at the door to see Temari and Kankuro both there in the doorway staring at her. She giggles nervously and says "um Gaara wake up now!"

Gaara woke up and looks up at Taizen before smirking and pulling her back down and says "mmm sleep now Taizen." He closes his eyes nuzzling her neck nipping in some places.

Taizen bits her tongue to hold in the moan that was working its way out of her throat. She gives up and moans softly.

Temari snaps "that's it! stop it right now Gaara!"

Gaara looks up and glares at his siblings before realizing that Taizen wasn't just a dream. He sits up looking down at his girlfriend and then glares at his siblings and snaps "out!"

Temari and Kankuro flee closing the door and running downstairs. Both confused and embarrassed about Taizen being in bed with their younger brother. Temari says "that can have happen just yet. They aren't even married yet!"

Kankuro says "Temari face it. I don't think our little brother is still a virgin anymore."

-------------------------------------------

Gaara glares at Taizen and asks "What the hell happen and start from the beginning!"

Taizen sighs and says "fine but stop that with your hand! It's driving me wild!"

Gaara removes his hand from her stomach and says "Fine but you better explain before I lose control."

Taizen says "I tested a new jutsu for Kimi that ended up with me being a cat. the Mizukage wanted to make sure you where gonna keep your end of the contract with him and seeing as I was a cat Zuki-sensei sent me instead of my whole team coming." She closes her eyes and slaps his hand away before saying "so I came here and I'm plotting Kankuro's death for calling cats 'stupid useless beasts'."

Gaara looks at her and asks "so all the time Kankuro was saying you where trying to kill him was true?"

Taizen nods and says "yes. also I have to go beat him up later for calling me that." She pouts and says "now what about you Mr. I-only-love-myself-and-not-my-girlfriend-but-I'm-madly-inlove-with-her-and-want-to-fuck-her-senseless?"

Gaara glares and pins her to the bed and growls lowly at her "shut up." he then kisses her.

-------------------------------------------

Around noon was when Taizen and Gaara finally came out of Gaara's room, Taizen was dressed in only one of Gaara's shit so it only fell to mid-thigh. But it worked for her since Gaara had his arm around her waist and didn't look like he was gonna leave her anytime soon.

Temari asks "ok care to explain now that you two are in better and safer moods?"

So, Taizen explains everything while eating. She looks at the two of them and asks "now any questions?"

Kankuro asks "where you trying to kill me at any point during your time as a cat?"

Taizen says "every single time I saw you. I set it up too for you to get yelled at by Gaara or Temari." She smiles and says "by the way you're dead after I send a letter to Kimi about me being human again."

Temari says "I already sent her a letter. Anything else?"

Taizen says "clothes would work. got any I will fit into Temari?"

Temari says "I don't know but come on. You can try some of mine on to see if anything fits you." she smiles and walks to the door. She looks at Gaara, who was next to Taizen, and says "Gaara I promise not to hurt her or molest her in any form or way. You can stay here and threaten Kankuro for looking at her ass."

Gaara turns and glares at Kankuro while Taizen and Temari quickly run up to Temari's room.

-------------------------------------------

Later that night, Taizen was once again in Gaara's arms with a smile on her face. She giggles and says "Gaara you know I love you right even after what happen after that year we spent together?"

Gaara nods and says "yes. I'm sorry I had to kill our child by the way. I know your family is strict on keeping you a virgin untill your married. Which by the way is in a year."

Taizen nods and says "I know." she smiles at him and says "I can't wait." She kisses him and whispers "I love you Gaara." She lays her head on his chest falling asleep slowly.

Gaara waits a little bit before saying "I love you too Taizen, my angel and kitten." He thought she was asleep and he had his eyes closed so he didn't see Taizen smile at his words.

* * *

**1 **Its so cute when a cat does that! Its also a pleasant wake up from a cat! my cat used to do that to wake me up for school.

**SnowNeko:** so? Whatcha think? Tell me please! I really like the end! I might, if this is a big hit, I might add a little chapter of what Taizen did to Kankuro while she was in cat form. So anyway I hope this will hold you off untill February when I update _Her Story as Gaara's First Friend_ I already have the next chapter of it typed up but I'm working on it so that maybe I can get a few chapters ahead before I update. Anyway I know it was a little weird at the ending with Kankuro and Temari stuff but I didn't just want to end it where she turned back to human so I decided to end it like I did and I love the fluff of it!

Also I'll explain now that the year that Taizen and Gaara both disappeared well if ya wanna know ya better review asking for me to add to this oneshot with that story. Since if, I make any more oneshots with this pairing and about this story it will all be under this title. To make it easier than either add me to author alert when this is the only story of mine that you read. So yeah I'll just get going and let youall tell me if ya liked it or not.

Oooo yeah SpiritaulDemonofLove I so hope ya liked the Mei and Sasu fluff! It's so cute despite it being a little part of the story but still it's in there and its so cute!

So review and whatnot telling me whatcha think or if ya want more oneshots that go along with this story.


End file.
